Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' is a 2015 Japanese animated science fantasy martial arts film, the nineteenth movie based on the Dragon Ball series, and the fifteenth to carry the Dragon Ball Z branding, released theatrically on April 18. It is the first Japanese film to be screened in IMAX 3D and receive screenings at 4DX theaters. Resurrection 'F' is the second film personally supervised by series creator Akira Toriyama, following Battle of Gods in 2013. Like the previous film, it was considered an official part of the Dragon Ball storyline. The movie depicts the return of the villain Frieza, as well as the God of Destruction Beerus and Whis from Battle of Gods. After his resurrection via the Dragon Balls, Frieza goes into extensive training for the first time in his life so that he can exact his revenge on the Super Saiyans that destroyed him. The film received worldwide release, both in the original Japanese language and in localized dubbed versions. Funimation's English dub of the film received a limited release in North American theaters on August 4 and ran through until August 13, 2015. Madman Entertainment released the film in Australian theaters on August 6, where it ran through until August 19, 2015. The film received generally favorable reviews, with critics praising the quality of animation and the fast-paced action sequences, while criticizing its formulaic and lackluster story tailored for a dedicated target audience without a broad appeal. The second story arc of Dragon Ball Super, the newest canonical anime series in the Dragon Ball franchise, retells the events of Resurrection 'F', although some details have been altered, including the addition of extra scenes, subplots, and episodes set before the events of the film to cover the 13-episode arc. Plot The remnants of Frieza's army, led by an alien named Sorbet, head to Earth where they convince Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, who have collected the Dragon Balls, to summon the wish-granting dragon Shenron. Sorbet makes a wish to revive Frieza, but Shenron can only bring him back to life in the form of the pieces that Future Trunks cut up, which Sorbet's minions reassemble using their advanced technology over the following two months. Once restored, Frieza plans revenge against the Super Saiyans, but upon learning that Goku has gotten stronger to the point of defeating Majin Buu and fighting Beerus the God of Destruction to a stalemate (as Buu and Beerus were the only two beings in the universe Frieza was warned by his father never to cross), he postpones the invasion so he can train himself for the first time in his life. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman travels to Earth to warn Bulma that Frieza is approaching, and she gathers five of the Z-Fighters. With Goku and Vegeta training with Whis on the planet that houses Beerus, unaware that Frieza has been revived, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Jaco fight off Frieza's soldiers; however, the five Z warriors are unable to beat Frieza, even with Gohan as a Super Saiyan. Bulma is finally able to reach Whis; Goku and Vegeta return to Earth to face Frieza. Whis and Beerus join them in order to eat a strawberry sundae Bulma has prepared for them, neither caring about the outcome of the battle. Despite powering up to Final Form, Frieza is unable to defeat Goku, but the latter deduces that he is holding back. The two then agree to fight at full power, with Goku transforming into a new form with a glowing-blue aura called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Frieza evolving into his new gold-plated form "Golden Frieza". Although Frieza is finally able to gain the upper hand, Goku and Vegeta soon realize that Frieza's golden form drains his powers quickly, due to his lack of mastery. Goku eventually turns the tables, beating down Frieza. He gives him the chance to leave, but is shot in the chest by Sorbet's ray gun when he lowers his guard. Frieza stands over the incapacitated Goku, and offers Vegeta a chance to kill Goku and to command his future army, but Vegeta refuses, transforming into his own Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. When Krillin attempts to revive Goku with a Senzu bean, Frieza attacks him, but Vegeta deflects the shot, which kills Sorbet. Vegeta ends up battering Frieza, knocking him out of his golden form. Humiliated and angered, Frieza shoots a blast into the Earth, destroying it and Vegeta. Goku, Whis, Beerus, and the Z fighters are left on a small piece of rock in space, where they lament the loss of the planet; Goku regrets not killing Frieza when he had the chance. Whis remarks he can turn back time up to three minutes and, after doing so, Goku destroys Frieza with a Kamehameha, much to Vegeta's anger. In the aftermath, as the characters say their goodbyes to Beerus and Whis, Goku and Vegeta discuss the assertion by Whis that, if the two of them were to team up, opponents like Frieza would not have a chance to knock them out. Vegeta replies he would rather die than go through that again. Goku agrees and laughs as Vegeta smiles and remarks that it is about time they finally agree on something. In a post-credits scene, Frieza returns to Hell, and to his dismay, is welcomed back. Voice Cast * Sean Schemmel as Goku * Christopher R. Sabat as Vegeta/Piccolo/Shenron * Christopher Ayres as Frieza * Kyle Hebert as Gohan * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Sonny Strait as Krillin * John Burgmeier as Tien Shinhan * Jason Douglas as Beerus * Ian Sinclair as Whis * Monica Rial as Bulma * Eric Vale as Future Trunks * Todd Haberkorn as Jaco * Kara Edwards as Videl * Mark Stoddard as Dr. Briefs * Meredith McCoy as A18 * Jeremy Schwartz as Sorbet * Micah Solusod as Tagoma * Brad Venable as Shisami * Chuck Huber as Pilaf * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Mai * Chris Cason as Shou * Tia Ballard as Marron Production The film was originally announced in July 2014 under the tentative title of Dragon Ball Z 2015 in the September 2014 issue of V Jump magazine. The image of Son Goku in Super Saiyan form using the Shunkan Idō technique confirmed Akira Toriyama's credits for the original concept, screenplay and character designs and his mention that the film would be a continuation of his original manga. The author stated that the film will also be a sequel to Battle of Gods, that he strictly scrutinized all the dialogue, and promised more action scenes. A flyer of the same image, with a backside showing Shenlong, handed out at the Jump Victory Carnival event on July 19 revealed that Dragon Ball Z animation supervisor Tadayoshi Yamamuro is directing the new film. Later that month, a short teaser trailer was released of Shenlong bringing someone back to life with text calling this "The worst wish in history", followed by Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan. In November 2014, the film's Japanese title of Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F and basic plot outline were unveiled in the January 2015 issue of V Jump. A promotional image released for the film depicts Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Krillin, as well as the God of Destruction Beerus and Whis from the previous film Battle of Gods. Also featured in the image were two new characters that are servants of Frieza, Sorbet and Tagoma. Producer Norihiro Hayashida said that although Toriyama came up with the story for Battle of Gods, its script was actually written by someone else. Therefore Resurrection 'F' marks the first time the original creator wrote a screenplay for the series. He revealed that Toriyama had the idea to bring Freeza back while attending a concert by the metal band Maximum the Hormone. It came to him while watching them perform their 2008 song "F", which is about the fictional character. Hayashida also admitted that the team gave the film a fast pace by focusing on fight scenes for the American audience, which "may have caused some shortcomings on the dramatic level." On December 5, 2014, the first full trailer for the film was aired on Fuji TV's morning show Mezamashi TV. ''The following day a slightly different trailer and a special audio message from Frieza (Ryūsei Nakao) were added to the film's official website, as well as some of the cast and crew. People who order advance tickets receive an earphone jack strap of either Goku or Frieza designed by Toriyama. Momoiro Clover Z appeared with Masako Nozawa at a press conference in Tokyo on February 3, 2015, where it was announced that all five members will have roles in the movie as "angels from hell." Costumed mascots of Son Goku and Frieza were also present at the event which was held on Setsubun, and accordingly beans were thrown at Frieza in the ''mamemaki tradition. On March 2, 2015, a second full trailer was released for Resurrection 'F' '' revealing Frieza's new form, covering his skin in both gold and dark shades of purple. Other details included in the trailer were a defeated Gohan and Goku, Frieza's henchmen fighting against Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi and Krillin. It also features Jaco from Toriyama's 2013 manga series ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, which is set before Dragon Ball. ''A trailer featuring the series' heroes fighting Frieza and his 1,000-man army was released on March 24 by ''Mainichi Shimbun. In April 2015, the 20th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump revealed Goku's new form of the Super Saiyan God transformation he acquired in Battle of Gods. ''Toei released a short advertisement depicting Goku and Frieza fighting in their new forms, days before the magazine's official release. Music Like the previous film, the music in ''Resurrection 'F' '' was composed by Norihito Sumitomo. Its theme song is "Z no Chikai" (『Z』の誓い, "Pledge of Z") by the Japanese idol group, Momoiro Clover Z. A Toei producer said each member is a fan of the series. The song was released as a single on April 29, 2015 and includes a cover of Hironobu Kageyama's "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", the original opening theme of ''Dragon Ball Z. An English-language version of the song has also been recorded for use in international versions of the film. Maximum the Hormone's 2008 song "F" appears in the film during two different scenes. The film's original soundtrack, containing 32 tracks, was released on May 8, 2015. Soundtrack It was released on July 31, 2015, on Rhino Entertainment, Fame Lab Records and Wu Music Group on CD and cassette. Dragon Ball Z Resurrection 'F', Vol. 1 * Recorded: January-June 2015 Track listing # Train Trussle - U-God featuring Ghostface Killah and Scotty Wotty # Gotta Bang - Inspectah Deck featuring Kurupt and Billy Danze # Lots of Faith (The Recipe) - Sonny Seeza of Onyx featuring Killah Priest # Hold Up - Grindhouse Gang featuring Hell Razah, King Magnetic, Bigg Limn, tha Soloist and Avarice # Historic - The Four Horsemen (Canibus, Kurupt, Ras Kass, Killah Priest) featuring Tragedy Khadafi # Oh God (Sorbet's Theme) - Busta Rhymes featuring O.T Genasis and Raekwon # Terrorstorm - Army of the Pharaohs (Vinnie Paz, Celph Titled, Block McCloud, Reef the Lost Cauze, Esoteric, Crypt the Warchild and Apathy) # Iron Angelz - Dezert Eez featuring Bronze Nazareth # Street Dreaming - Solomon Childs featuring Bugotti Bomb # What's the Difference (Ruff Ryders 2015 Remix) - Sheek Louch featuring Dr. Dre, Jadakiss, Styles P, Eve, Drag-On and DMX # Killamob - American Poets 2099 featuring Solomon Childs, Irie-1, Anti the Decimator and Weapon-X # Hip Hop Fury (Super Saiyans Anthem) - GZA featuring RZA, Hell Razah, Dreddy Kruger and Timbo King # I Declare War - DJ Kay Slay featuring Styles P, Sheek Louch, Vado, Raekwon and Rell # Watch Where You Walk - Sheol Dynasty featuring Solomon Childs # No Mercy (Frieza's Anthem) - Evil Intentions featuring Solomon Childs, Chief Kamachi, Thirstin Howl 3rd and Young Dirty Bastard # Another Time - DJ EFN featuring Inspectah Deck, Guilty Simpson, M.O.P. and Bernz # Altered Reality - Milwaukee Monstaz featuring Cappadonna and Bronze Nazareth # Drunken Masta Cypha - Sultan Mir featuring Keith Murray, Block McCloud, Buddha Monk and O'Dahma # You Already Know - Inspectah Deck featuring Kool G Rap and Suga Bang Bang # Lay It Down - Gage-One featuring Kevlaar 7 and Bronze Nazareth # Rain of Black Light - Amos the Ancient Prophet and Sinister Stricken featuring Sick Since # Dat's Gangsta - U-God # And Justice For All - RZA featuring Islord, Killa Sin, P.R. Terrorist and Method Man Dragon Ball Z Resurrection 'F', Vol. 2 * Genre: Hip hop * Distributed by INgrooves Music Group and Bayside Entertainment Distribution * Label: Duck Down Music